<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family, Business by Oodles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961487">Family, Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oodles/pseuds/Oodles'>Oodles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Before Crisis Era (Compilation of FFVII), Canon Compliant, Cis Male Rude, Found Family Turks, M/M, Porn Watching, Pseudo-Incest, Trans Reno (Compilation of FFVII), Transmasc Reno, light gender feels, the turks would definitely get together to watch porn instead of talking about their feelings, they're not blood related but they are family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oodles/pseuds/Oodles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I mean, you’re basically my older brother.' Reno’d said that to Rude one time, years back, while Rude was stitching up the side of his face... Rude never asked Reno to call him that, but he sure didn’t stop it either."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family, Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think a lot about how many organized crime groups use familial language with each other, and how the Turks are as much a found family as they are a crime syndicate.<br/>Don't read this if you're not okay with discussions of fictional incest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, <em>yeah</em>, right there baby.”</p>
<p>They’ve done this before. The Turks. Every time they try to pin it on one person as the source of the idea, the accused will deny it up and down, and if there’s one thing they’re all good at it, it’s slipping out of sticky situations, so no one cares to pursue the question anymore. It is what it is. Porn night.</p>
<p>“You want me to come in you? Huh? You want that? Filthy.”</p>
<p>Rude watches the projector from his desk chair, elbow on the armrest, fingers over his mouth. One night a month, whoever’s around, they all get together and watch a movie. Well, <em>movie</em> is a generous term for what is just an uncomfortably muscular man holding open a woman’s thighs. Her torso is crumpled onto a coffee table like a used napkin, lower half not even touching the ground, her expression unreadable under the layer of makeup and attempted acting. </p>
<p>The guy’s dick is fucking huge.</p>
<p>Six of them are here this time. A smaller crowd. The bulk of the team got sent halfway around the world, so instead of thinking about that, they’re in here watching a man plough into a thirty year old woman wearing a pleated skirt and pigtails.</p>
<p>The star of the show pulls his dick out to come on the woman’s back, staining her white shirt, and Reno starts snickering under his breath.</p>
<p>“Think he needs a permit for that thing?” Reno whispers, eyes neon in the dark of the conference room they hijacked.</p>
<p>Rude snorts, rolling his chair a little closer to him. “I think we clocked that guy in Wall Market last year. You remember? At the inn?”</p>
<p>“Honeybee?” Reno asks, brows furrowed. </p>
<p>“Other inn. He had a mustache.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit,” Reno starts laughing harder. “High as a kite, right? Tried to claw his way out of the window.”</p>
<p>Someone shushes them, and Rude leans back to look at the movie again. She’s begging the guy to come inside her next time with an artificially playful pout, and Rude’s pretty sure Reno has given him that exact same look before, just as artificial, asking him for something trivial. Reno kicks Rude’s chair as the guy on screen squeezes the woman’s tits together— keeps kicking until Rude makes room for Reno to prop his boot on the arm rest.</p>
<p>“Thanks bro,” Reno says.</p>
<p>“Mm.”</p>
<p>The movie goes like they all go, murmured laughter from the room at all the robotically delivered lines and choreographed fucking. They’ve all seen far too many of these movies together, it hardly has an effect anymore. </p>
<p>Hardly. </p>
<p>When it wraps up, Shotgun leaps out of her chair, hands splayed out at the blank screen in a plea. “It’s like they’ll find any way possible to work in a slap. Bore me harder, god damn.”</p>
<p>“Least he didn’t spit on her,” Reno quips, eyes on the glow of his phone. “That woulda been a stretch.”</p>
<p>“<em>She</em> got stretched,” Two Guns mutters. “It’s late. I gotta sleep.”</p>
<p>They start trickling out of the room and Rude glances at Reno, whose gaze is still glued to his phone. “You pulling extra credit over there?”</p>
<p>Reno licks his lips with a smirk. “Yeah, actually. Looked up that guy. Dude’s got a filmography as long as his dick.”</p>
<p>Rude breathes out some approximation of laughter. “Anything promising?”</p>
<p>Reno’s face is frozen with his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth. He calls Rude bro. He doesn’t call anyone else that. Bro. Brother. <em>I mean, you’re basically my older brother.</em> Reno’d said that to Rude one time, years back, while Rude was stitching up the side of his face. Split open on a knife they didn’t anticipate. Reno runs his mouth when he’s in pain. And he hasn’t stopped calling Rude <em>bro</em>. Rude never asked Reno to call him that, but he sure didn’t stop it either.</p>
<p>His little pink tongue is just sitting there.</p>
<p>“Twelve sluts for twelve inches, the fuck does that even mean?” Reno asks suddenly. He starts laughing in earnest without anyone to tell him not to. His neon gaze flicks up to Rude’s. “You wanna watch?”</p>
<p>“Your room or mine?”</p>
<p>Reno looks at him like he’s stupid. “Yours. I haven’t cleaned in five years.”</p>
<p>“You have a couch,” Rude counters. </p>
<p>“You don’t want to sit on my couch,” Reno says as he stands up. “Get your ass in gear.”</p>
<p>Rude follows him out of the room, wondering what that means. Reno doesn’t bring anyone home (they live inside the Shinra building, rooms right next to each other’s. Rude would know), so he’s either gotten trash on the couch, or <em>himself</em>. Or both. </p>
<p>He knows Reno jerks off a lot. They all know. He and Shotgun compare toys in the dining hall. They send each other links for flash sales for online stores. Discreet packages show up for every one of the Turks, all the time. It’s not like they have anyone else to talk about it with. They spend all day shut up in their little shoe boxes when they’re not out breaking teeth, and they <em>all </em>have money to burn.</p>
<p>Reno’s still got his work pants on, and the fabric is pulling overtime trying to hug his non-existent ass as well as it can. He just swapped the jacket for a Shinra sweatshirt when he got back home. Might be Rude’s sweatshirt, judging from the way it hangs off Reno’s bare shoulders. </p>
<p>“Fuck, this guy’s got so much fucking sibling shit,” Reno says, scrolling through a list on his phone. “I wonder if he picks his own roles.”</p>
<p>Whatever lingering fire was in Rude’s blood from watching porn with the rest of the team sizzles out as Reno keeps talking.</p>
<p>“…six, seven? Eight? Step sister flicks.”</p>
<p>Rude gets his keys out, mentally asking for coolant for his dick. He does not want to get hard while talking about sibling porn with Reno. “Is it just that?”</p>
<p>“Mostly,” Reno says with a laugh. “Do what you love, that’s what they say, right?”</p>
<p>Rude unlocks his door for Reno, holding it open so Reno can duck inside. </p>
<p>“Smells like weed in here,” Reno says immediately. </p>
<p>Rude locks the door and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you’ve never been there.”</p>
<p>“I’m innocent,” Reno says, making a bee-line for Rude’s bedroom. “Untainted. Straight edge. Your little brother who doesn’t know jack shit about this nasty world. Protect me.”</p>
<p>Rude follows after him, shaking his head. “Someone’s gotta teach you eventually.”</p>
<p>When he gets to his room, Reno is already sitting in Rude’s bed with Rude’s laptop open, not an unfamiliar sight, but they don’t usually come here to watch porn. Suddenly Rude is doubting this whole venture. </p>
<p>“Three minutes to download,” Reno says, scooching his back to the wall and tenting his legs. “Unless you want ads.”</p>
<p>“Who <em>wants</em> ads?” Rude asks, walking over to take a seat three feet away from Reno. “You heard anything from Tseng?”</p>
<p>“No,” Reno says, the spark in his eyes dulling. “It’s day three, he knows what he’s doing. Managing familiar people, Rod has a handle on the terrain, what Art lacks in subtlety, Tseng makes up for in preparation. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>His curt voice betrays some anxiety, and Rude reaches over to put his hand on top of Reno’s head. “They’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Reno nods under the weight of Rude’s palm, closing his eyes. “Fuckin’ hate it.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Rude says, imagining the corded tension across every one of Reno’s muscles at that moment. He allows himself one single stroke of his hand through Reno’s hair, a small dose of comfort all things considered, but one he rarely gives out. “No fun when the family’s split up.”</p>
<p>“No.” Reno takes a breath and Rude pulls his hand away before Reno opens his eyes. “Alright, no more mission talk.”</p>
<p>Boots kicked off, Reno lays on his side so his face is right in front of the laptop, and he opens up the movie. </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, there’s that ‘stache.” </p>
<p>It’s like a switch is flipped and all the anxiety is replaced with Reno’s usual careless demeanor. Rude is glad that Reno’s not so consumed he can’t focus, but then Rude remembers this unique circumstance, and wonders if this isn’t part of it. As much as he thinks that maybe they shouldn’t be doing this right now, Reno obviously doesn’t want to be alone, and Rude knows better than to try to steer him too much.</p>
<p>“You think he made this before or after we kicked his ass?” Reno asks.</p>
<p>Rude’s gaze is split between the stiff acting and Reno’s lazy smile. “Probably before. He doesn’t look as pale.”</p>
<p>Reno snickers. They fall silent, but it’s not quite the same as when they’re with the others, when there’s upwards of five people who they call family to hold them accountable. They might watch cheap porn at the same time, in the same room, but none of them do anything about it when they’re in sight of each other. </p>
<p>Rude and Reno make fun of these movies in the dark, but they don’t sit in the same bed and breathe the same un-fucked air.</p>
<p>It’s never this close. </p>
<p>“There’s girls coming out of the fuckin’ walls,” Reno says, and Rude glances at the screen, sees a crowd of cocktail dresses, and looks back at the tip of Reno’s nose in profile.</p>
<p>“Twelve of them?” Rude asks, sinking lower on the bed so he can prop his feet on the metal frame. He’s not looking forward to the clothes coming off, but he wants Reno to have the distraction he needs. It’s easier for Rude to deal with shitty porn than it is for Reno to deal with his own mind.</p>
<p>“I think we’re at seven,” Reno says, curling onto his side with one of his arms under his head. He’s got his legs bent in two triangles, one arched off the bed, one flat to the sheets. “And there’s titties, that was fast.”</p>
<p>Rude’s gaze flicks over, catching sight of someone pulling the edge of their shirt up over their nipples. “He’s gonna have to get to it pretty quick if they’re planning on showing him with every single one of these girls.”</p>
<p>“Sluts,” Reno says, like he’s correcting Rude, leaning his head back to look him in the eye. “Twelve <em>sluts</em>, we don’t know if they’re girls.” </p>
<p>Rude folds his arms. “Didn’t think about it like that.”</p>
<p>“Keep an open mind, brother,” Reno says, grinning, and Rude blinks as two of the aforementioned <em>sluts </em>start kissing each other. One of their hands is drifting down the other’s stomach. Rude swallows. This movie is decidedly better shot than the other one they watched.</p>
<p>“This your thing?” Reno asks, and Rude forces himself to look at Reno’s eyes instead. Neon again. “Always seemed like you were more into the foreplay than the fucking.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know what I like,” Rude says. </p>
<p>Reno turns onto his back and crosses his arms under his head. “I can guess. I’m pretty good at that.”</p>
<p>Someone in the movie is moaning with an open mouth out of the corner of Rude’s eye. He wonders if this is what Reno really needs. Not the movie, but the banter. “You tell me what I like, then.”</p>
<p>Reno gives an upside down grin. “Used to think you just liked watching but that’s not it. You like the faces, right? You like watching people lose their mind. That’s what I think.”</p>
<p>Rude quirks his eyebrow, lips going dry as someone’s skirt is shoved up their stomach on the laptop screen, panties pulled aside as carelessly as wrapping paper. Everyone’s pussies are shaved. It’s like a room of writhing snakes but much louder. </p>
<p>“Close,” Rude says, indulging the curiosity for the sake of Reno’s brain. “But not quite. You?”</p>
<p>The man of the hour has someone bouncing on his cock, and for a moment, the camera is fixed on jiggling breasts.</p>
<p>“Playing coy with me now? Really?” Reno laughs and flips back onto his stomach, chin propped in his hand as someone comes on screen. “Hm. Not sure what’d get me the worst. Don’t think I’ve had it yet.”</p>
<p>There’s an ear splitting moan that makes Rude want to shove the laptop off the bed just to hear something a little closer to what he’s used to, instead of devoting half his willpower to keep from getting an erection when Reno’s face is on the same level as his dick. Rude’s own brain might not make it through this particular interrogation.</p>
<p>“What do you think about when you jerk off?” Rude asks. “If you’ve never fucked the way you really want.”</p>
<p>Reno shrugs, cheek squished against his own palm as he thinks. That was always one of Rude’s favorite poses of his. When Reno’s lost in thought, not caring what expression he’s making, because whatever he’s drumming up in his mind is enough to distract him from being poised. He doesn’t do it often. Mostly only when he’s alone with Rude, sometimes Shotgun too. </p>
<p>“<em>I’m gonna come!</em>” A high pitched voice whines from the laptop.</p>
<p>After all that, Reno just shrugs again. “I don’t think about porn.”</p>
<p>“Nobody thinks about porn,” Rude says. “Er, it’s not porn in your head when you’re thinking about it.”</p>
<p>Reno starts to smile. “What, you don’t have smash cuts in your fantasies?”</p>
<p>“Not like these,” Rude says, nodding at the laptop. </p>
<p>The giant dick is now wedged between someone’s tits and Reno snorts. “Lucky bitch.”</p>
<p>“What, you want a dick like that to put in someone’s tits?” Rude asks.</p>
<p>Reno starts laughing, laying down again with his hands under his head, gaze swiveling back to Rude. “I want tits like that so someone can really go to town on me.”</p>
<p>“I thought…” Rude frowns at him, confused about all the tight lipped conversations they had ages ago about Reno’s <em>gender</em>.</p>
<p>“Keep an open mind, brother,” Reno says, glancing back at the screen. “Just because Shinra smoothed down my A-cups doesn’t mean I don’t wish I had the range, ya know? Fucking look at her. That waist to tits ratio? Fuck <em>me</em>. Who wouldn’t want that? I’m a plank of wood compared to her.”</p>
<p>“Don’t sell yourself short,” Rude says it without thought, long since used to offering compliments to Reno whenever he was being hard on himself, but maybe this isn’t the right time for that.</p>
<p>But of course, Reno just looks right at Rude. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>The words <em>big boy</em> drift through Rude’s ear from the laptop. “Sure.”</p>
<p>“You don’t mind planks of wood?” Reno’s almost pouting at him.</p>
<p>Now Rude shrugs. “You usually have more stamina.”</p>
<p>Reno grins at him. “You like ‘em skinny?”</p>
<p>“I like what I like,” Rude deflects. “We’re talking about you.”</p>
<p>“Are we?” Reno asks, and Rude isn’t dumb enough to fall for this reversal. He can practically feel the claws in his shirt from Reno trying to play with him.</p>
<p>“We can talk about both if you really want,” Rude says. </p>
<p>The rhythmic thrusting plays out at the edges of their vision, the sound of bodies slapping together and staged pleasure crescendoing. </p>
<p>Reno’s gaze lights up, smiling. “How do we do that?”</p>
<p>“I talk about you,” Rude says. “And you stay quiet.”</p>
<p>Reno’s eyes widen. “Well that sounds against our whole dynamic, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>Rude looks at him head on, less generous, more ploying. “You love contradictions.”</p>
<p>The bare skin and the hands and the cum from the movie are fading to the background. “Do I?” Reno asks, a little less cat, a little more mouse.</p>
<p>“I know why you call me brother,” Rude says, and Reno’s eyes and mouth both open further. Before Reno can respond, Rude reaches over to touch Reno’s hair, like he could possibly brush any of that mess behind an ear. “I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Reno swallows visibly as Rude brushes his knuckles over Reno’s cheek. </p>
<p>“You want someone to take care of you,” Rude says. “You want a brother just as bad as you want someone to fuck you the right way.”</p>
<p>Watching the panic simmering in Reno’s eyes is a unique kind of satisfaction. Rude knows he’s right, and that’s getting him harder than the porn ever could. </p>
<p>“You want <em>me</em> to take care of you,” Rude clarifies for him, touching Reno’s lips. So much smoother than a plank of wood. Rude can feel Reno’s quiet, manic breaths on his fingertips. He starts drawing a line down Reno’s neck. “I don’t think you care about the difference between <em>brother</em> or<em> lover. </em>It’s all just family to you.”</p>
<p>Rude flattens his hand to the front of Reno’s sweatshirt— <em>Rude’s </em>sweatshirt that Reno shamelessly “borrowed” from him months ago. As he drags his hand across the fabric, hardened nipples passing under his palm, Reno’s whispered panting is almost swallowed up by the sound of the porno playing inches away from their faces. But Rude doesn’t want to miss it, so he leans down closer as his fingers slip down the front of Reno’s trousers.</p>
<p>Watching Reno’s mouth pry itself open at the slightest touch of Rude’s skin makes his cock ache. Reno doesn’t even notice, his gaze fixed on Rude’s eyes. </p>
<p>“I don’t mind,” Rude says it again, losing his own train of thought as he feels how wet Reno is. Fuck, how long has he just been sitting here and talking Rude, soaking wet?</p>
<p>“I’ll be your brother,” Rude tells him.</p>
<p>Reno gives the quietest groan, grabbing Rude’s arm with both his hands, not moving him, just hanging on. “Take care of me?”</p>
<p>Rude slides his finger into Reno’s cunt, watches Reno bare his teeth and arch his back. Blood roars in Rude’s ears and he can see his own dick outlined in his sweatpants, but he doesn’t ask, because that’s not what he’s supposed to do. He kisses Reno’s bottom lip, thinned out from his own open-mouthed expression.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of you,” Rude promises, and Reno starts pulling carelessly on Rude’s arm.</p>
<p>“More, <em>more</em>, fuck, <em>Rude</em>.”</p>
<p>Floodgates burst. Rude hides his fleeting smile against Reno’s cheek before he crawls over Reno and pushes the edge of Reno’s pants down his thighs. Reno helps him get them off his legs, kicking them over the edge of the bed. Rude holds the back of Reno’s bare leg, feels the slightest tremor running through the muscle, and leans his face down to tongue at Reno’s clit.</p>
<p>The sounds of Reno trying not to moan are much louder to Rude than the laptop now. Rude's chin is scratching against Reno's pubic hair. Reno left that undyed, which only makes his flushed body look even brighter against dark brown hair. The shaking in Reno’s thighs is only getting worse, so Rude just pushes Reno’s legs as far apart as he can, still just probing at salt skin with his tongue. Reno wasn’t lying about those hormones. He joked about it for a while, how the <em>shinra boy drugs</em> made his clit bigger. Rude thought he was just bragging. </p>
<p>Reno’s already coming, hips rolling like he wants something inside of him, so Rude pulls back, swapping his tongue for his hand again. He keeps it light, though. </p>
<p>“You want me to fuck you too?” Rude asks, gaze firmly on Reno’s swollen, reddened skin pressed under his own fingers. </p>
<p>The sound of the laptop slapping shut is louder than a gunshot. Rude turns to look at Reno, his hand splayed on top of the computer, chest rising and falling in rapid, shallow swells.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you do,” Rude says.</p>
<p>Reno moans in lieu of an answer. </p>
<p>Rude kisses Reno’s thigh, feels Reno’s body twitch like he’s about to fly apart at the seams. Smiling again, Rude moves down the bed, reorienting himself to kneel between Reno’s legs and look him in the eye.</p>
<p>“You keep my sweatshirt on,” Rude tells him, sliding his own pants off. The relief of getting himself out of the heat of his own clothes is only half as good as seeing Reno make eye contact with Rude’s cock and pick his hips up reflexively. </p>
<p>“I let you have that,” Rude says, sliding his hands around Reno’s thighs, sinking down to line their bodies up. The mere touch of Reno’s wet cunt against the head of his cock erodes his composure, all the stronger when Reno starts writhing to try to get Rude inside him, whispering, “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” under his breath.</p>
<p>The blush on Reno’s cheeks is the most uncharacteristic thing Rude’s ever seen, like makeup that’s not supposed to be there. <em>He wants this so bad. </em>It tips Rude over the edge of control. He buries himself into Reno, impulse crackling down his spine at how good it feels to finally get himself inside. </p>
<p>“How long have you thought about doing this?” Rude asks, hunching forward to get a better angle. All he wants is to fuck Reno as hard as he can, wants to get Reno completely handled so he’ll put those fucking claws away.</p>
<p>Reno makes this desperate little noise when Rude gets Reno’s legs hooked around his arms, draping him like a piece of jewelry just to ruin him. Every time Rude shoves himself inside Reno, he can hear Reno’s breath catch. Completely tuned to each other, even like this.</p>
<p>“Oh shit,” Reno’s head lolls back as he props his upper body up on his elbows to make it easier. It does make it easier, makes it feel like Reno was shaped just for Rude to fuck him, and Rude moves his hips faster with the ease of access. </p>
<p>“I asked you a question,” Rude says, his voice mostly breath.</p>
<p>“Don’t talk,” Reno snaps. His eyes are shut tight, propping himself up by his arms, his entire torso bent back in a pretty arc with Rude holding his legs off the bed. Rude can see his ponytail draped over the bedding, completely slack as opposed to the taut muscle of his body. Like a lightning bolt, bottled up and made flesh.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna fucking talk,” Rude speaks through grit teeth, even with impending orgasm like a livewire in his groin. “You’re gonna fucking listen to me.”</p>
<p>Reno just moans, really goes for it, loud like those fucking movies, but this is real. Pent up, only allowed release with the assurance of how twisted it’ll be when it comes out. They’re certainly twined together so tight, it’d probably kill one of them if they were ripped apart now.</p>
<p>“<em>Listen to your brother</em>,” Rude hisses the words out through the effort of thrusting inside Reno with any amount of sanity or consistency, and Reno’s legs snap tight around Rude’s hips. </p>
<p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>.” Reno’s words dissolve into noise as he lets his back drop to the bed just so he can finger his own clit, desperate and fast and shameless.</p>
<p>Rude shudders as he feels Reno coming around him, sudden tight heat around his cock, Reno’s wire-taut body turning to mush inch by inch. Rude buckles. His shoulders strain, his breath turns to smoke, he breaks his own rhythm just to try to make those last thrusts as deep as he can possibly get them. Coming inside Reno is something wild, the opposite of what an orgasm should do, but that’s what Reno always does to him. A sedative when he wants coffee, electricity when he should be sleeping.</p>
<p>“<em>Rude</em>.” Reno breathes his name as he melts into the bed, and Rude sets his body down, but he doesn’t pull out, just leans on his hands so he can speak right to Reno’s ear. </p>
<p>“Told you I’d take care of you.”</p>
<p>Reno gives a slight nod of his head, hand finding the back of Rude’s neck in a listless grip. He’s panting, and it’s somehow a pretty sound. </p>
<p>“Sleep here,” Rude says, pushing his fingers into Reno’s hair. “I’ll wake you up if I hear from the others.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Coworkers. Siblings. The hell does it matter?</em>
</p>
<p>“Don’t ever leave me.” Reno says it so quietly that if Rude weren’t right there at his mouth, he might have missed it. Something Reno would never say in the light of the day, at full volume, where anyone else could possibly hear. But of course, Reno didn’t even need to say it. </p>
<p>Rude touches his forehead to Reno’s, keeping their hips perfectly flush. </p>
<p>
  <em>Partner. Brother. Lover. Family.</em>
</p>
<p>“Nothing could pull me away from you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>